Food for Thought
by Avirra
Summary: Starsky and Hutch stop by The Pits to catch their breath and grab some coffee on a special day for the establishment.


**Food for Thought**

Huggy came over carrying a well-loaded plate to the booth where Starsky and Hutch were taking a breather. They both already had their coffee and looked up in perfect unison - which, even after all these years, never failed to amuse Huggy. If he didn't know better, he'd swear they practiced their timing.

"We hadn't ordered anything to eat, Hug."

Shrugging, the wiry man just gave a one shoulder shrug.

"I am well aware of this, but today is a special day and as you two are such long-standing regulars? A little early celebration is in order. Alright, my pale blond brother - we here at the Pits have a special we've whipped up for you. Romaine lettuce, tomato, cucumber, grilled chicken, toasted almonds and some sorta dried fruit all topped with a light, tangy dressing and feta cheese."

Hutch looked over the plate as Huggy sat it down with a slightly mystified, but pleased, expression on his face. It certainly looked good and after he took his first taste, he looked up at their friend.

"Wow. This is absolutely marvelous, Hug. Whatever the dressing is - it works. Thanks."

Across the table, Starsky was looking over Hutch's salad. Didn't look bad, but? He looked up at Huggy, giving the man his best puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't have to just sit here and watch Hutch eat, do I?"

That got a chuckle from The Pits owner.

"Not at all, Starsk. We've whipped up a special for you as well, but it takes - ah, there's the bell from the kitchen. Be right back with yours."

There was a pause in Hutch's eating as Huggy came back with another well-filled plate. Looking at it, Hutch shuddered a bit.

"And here we are, my Jewish compadre. A Starsky Special - french fries topped with a scrambled egg and pepper mix, topped in turn by our famous chili and then covered with a nacho cheese sauce with a sprinkling of chopped onion and jalapeno."

Immediately digging in, Starsky paused after a couple of bites to give Huggy a thumbs up.

"Out of this world, Hugs."

Beaming, Huggy gave both men a pat on their shoulder.

"We aim to please here at The Pits. I'll leave you gents to dig in while I go make sure the crew's getting ready for tonight. You two are going to be here, right?"

"So long at we aren't nailed with a case, Huggy. We wouldn't want to miss your anniversary."

"Hard to believe its been ten years now since The Pits opened its doors. I still remember the first time Starsky drug me in here. A lot has changed since then."

"To paraphrase what they said back in the sixties, the times? They are always a'changing. This Bear keeps the important things the same and lets all else flow with the times."

Hutch forked up a piece of the chicken as he looked up to Huggy.

"The important things?"

"The people, my twin. Pits should always be a place where a body can come in and feel relaxed and taken care of, whether they are visiting us for the hundredth time or the first. Sort of an exclusive club that anyone can join if they behave themselves."

The bell sounded again, more insistently.

"And that's my cue to go calm a panicked staff. Later, m'men."

After Huggy departed for the kitchen, Hutch took another look at the mound that Starsky was happily and steadily reducing in size.

"How can you eat that?"

"Well, I've been using a fork, but I think I might need to switch to a spoon for the chili and cheese when I get closer to the end. How's the bunny food?"

"Excellent. I doubt many rabbits eat chicken though. You know, we should get something to commemorate this for Huggy. Man's made a real success of this place - not to mention being there for us in good times and bad."

"You're right. There were a few times we might not have made it if Huggy hadn't given us a boost or a place to lay low. Not to mention the numerous life-saving cups of coffee. Hey - just had a thought. Remember that one lady we met back when we were undercover as street performers?"

"Lady? Oh! The painter?"

"That's the one. You said she was really good at capturing the mood of a place. Why don't we hire her come here and catch the feel during Huggy's party tonight?"

"Hey, that's a great idea, Starsk. We'll have to swing by her usual spots and see if we can catch her."

Starky scooped up another mouthful then started chuckling. Hutch was beginning to wonder if his partner was going to choke before he could swallow, but he managed to get it down.

"What's so funny, Starsk?"

"This. The food. Huggy really does know us extremely well, doesn't he?"

Reaching over with his fork, Starsky speared some of Hutch's salad, making sure to get some of the chicken. Hutch just watched as his partner gave it a try.

"Huh. You know? That's not half bad."

Giving Starsky's plate a dubious look, Hutch used his own fork to get a taste of it as well. His expression changed after swallowing.

"That tastes a lot better than it looks. It's not as greasy as I would have thought it would be."

"You know? I bet this egg, chili and cheese combo would be killer on top of a burger."

"Strange as it may sound, I agree with you."

The laughter drew Huggy's eye. Watching the long-time partners laughing and bantering back and forth while eating, Huggy just grinned. No doubt about it. It was the people that kept this place special.


End file.
